


Happy Birthday !

by Cartoonfangirl



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Adventure, Friendship only for now, It still will have romantic tension, It takes place after season 6, Little bit of horror, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonfangirl/pseuds/Cartoonfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean want to get his friend a present but he will have to go on a mysterious adventure whether he wants to or not. He really does not. Can Brown Widow save him? Will Dean be killed in this forced adventure? Or will Dean find something he never thought or wanted? Read author's notes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday !

Dean open his eyes forcedly. He was so tired. He stay up late doing homework. His classes were the hardest thing to do since he got to New York. The venture let out a sigh. He loved going to school but it was just hard to focus. He wonder what it would be like if he did go to school normally but his mind didn’t let him continue in that train of thought. It was just dreams of the past now.

The alarm clock on his watch was still on. His hand pass his watch to stop the drilling sound. He got off . Then, he stood still. His eyes open in realization. Dean quickly reached for his phone on his desk. He need to know if today is the correct date that he was thinking. It was! He gasped . Today was Jared's Birthday. It was also the day the new giraffe exhibit was opened , the cake was ready, the author’s signing, Jared's party at night, and the stuffed animals sale. Dean had a lot to do today.

He quickly realized the most important things : Jared’s present and to pick up his cake that Dean ordered. He sighed at a another fact. Since Hank went on that huge shopping spree. His father was making sure that they didn’t spend so much money. Dean had to beg him to let him some money for the cake and present for Jared. He couldn’t get more out of him.

He couldn’t go to the stuffed animals sale or see the giraffe. Now, he pouted. He could go the authors signing at the library and even still pick up some new books .He first needed to take shower. Dean yawned. He remembered why he work so hard to finish his homework last night, he had so much to do today. He had been making some preparations for his friend’s birthday. Why wouldn’t he? Dean remember ever having a better friend than Jared.

He known more than a few friends of his father but Dean never felt they were never really his friends. They just seem like they had to be nice to him. Dermott was the same story except he was Hank's friend. Dean felt pain thinking of Tirana but even she wasn't as good of a friend as Jared.

Jared always seemed to be there to hear Dean's problems. Anytime he felt like he was going crazy with his family, Jared had great advise like the one he told him after he passed his philosophy exam. He mention that since studying away from home worked so well, he should study at the library or the park from now on. Jared also seemed to want to help Dean like when he help with Hank's date. It was the reason that Dean has worked so hard to get him the perfect present.

 

Unfortunately, Jared is very hard to shop for. It took Dean weeks to figure out what the boy wanted for his birthday. Jared kept saying he didn’t want anything, so that made finding his present hard to find. Dean asked several of his friends and even his aunt. He came with ideas like action figures, tickets to a Broadway musical, and music CDs. The Broadway musical seemed too expensive for his budget if he was to get a cake. The other options didn’t seem special enough. Then, Dean realized Jared was a fan of 80s boy bands. He was especially a fan of Mark Knopfler.

With that information, Dean check everywhere for merchandise of Mark Knopfler. They rarest one were the more expensive ones. It was hard to find one that if the venture boy’s budget. Dean was about to give up until he found a vintage store that had a disc of Mark Knopfler that was rare but the store had it cheap. Well, it was cheaper than in most stores or website that Dean had seen it. He had just enough money to pick up a spider themed cake to go with the present for Brown Widow. However, the store didn’t want to deliver the disc, so Dean had to pick it up. It wasn’t much of a problem. He could pick it up with the cake and then give it to Jared.

 

Dean wanted something to eat before he went on. When Dean was at the kitchen, it was a normal morning. No matter if the were rich, this was still the venture family. His father was yelling at Mr. White on the phone.  
“We are failing at stock market! You better have something for me when I get there!”  
Rusty then made a face that showed he was annoyed.

“What do you mean that you have no time? Fix something up! Mix this with that! Just impress me if you want to keep your job!”

Rusty hang up the phone before he could receive an answer. Brock then came to the table with stern and with worry on his face.

“ Doc, we got a problem. Another level 10 is coming at us.”  
Rusty moaned. “Please tell me it is not another group of pretentious artists!”

“Even worse, Doc, our guy seems to want to make a show. Regardless, we are going full lockdown!”

“What!” Dean exclaimed. He felt embarrassed when he realized that he said it out loud. Brock turned over to him.

“ Sorry kid! We need everyone to stay inside. Tonight is-“

“Then, we can go do something in the morning! “ Dean interrupted.

Brock lift an eye brow in confusion. Hank had a confused look too.

“OOOH! The big nerd has some big college thing today!”

Dean looked at his brother annoyed but then put a smile on his face. “Doesn’t the big play boy have big plans with Sirena today.” Hank blushed at Dean's words. Their father still was angered at Brock.

“Brock, you know my com-“

“All right!” , Brock yelled annoyed, “You all have until 1:00 in the afternoon to finish your business. No one is allowed to be late and better see everyone in the panic room by then. Hank and Dean! If you leave the tower, Hank ,I am following you and, Dean , Hatred will be following you."

Hank pouted at the news but Dean nodded at the news. He would have less time than he thought. Now, Dean pouted. He wouldn't be able to do everything but he knew what he could do.

 

It was 10:30. Before he and Uncle Hatred left, he repeated to himself what he needed to do. He needed to go to get the cake, the present , give the present to Jared at Yumi and go to the library to check out some books.

Uncle Hatred and Dean walk to the subway. On the way, Hatred nervously asked,  
“ So kiddo , are we going to visit a girl you or-“

“No! I am just getting something for my boy friend, Jared. He is not my boyfriend in that matter! He is a friend who happened to be a boy and ugh-“ Dean was blushing nervously now.

Hatred patted him on the back.

“It is okay ,kid. So, what are we going to get him?”

“A cake and present from a vintage shop!” Dean announce happily. Hatred looked a little confused.

“Is that what all you kids want?”

“No? Just him.” Dean said with a weakened smile, “I am getting him an disc from an old band.”

“ AH! That makes sense but it best we don’t take to long ,okay.”  
“Don’t worry! We won’t. “

 

They soon got on the subway and then the right train. Dean looked at the metric map. Then, he looked at Hatred and announce,

“We have three stops before we get to the cake-“ The train stop in the middle of the track. It stoped Dean's dictation. An announcer calmly talked, “We have experiencing some technical difficulties. A super villain and hero are fighting on the tracks. Please wait-“ The announcer was cut and then a low, gloomly voice, “I AM MUSIC LIGHTNING ! YOU WILL FEAR ME!”

The people in the train jump as electrical currents passed through the door. Hatred covered Dean. All they heard was the Gillian’s laugh.

 

One hour later

 

Dean signed deeply. The wait was killing him. It had been what felt like a decade here in this seat on the train and the villain was still giving the monologue of his evil plan.

“Then, I was abused in childhood and adolescence-“ Join the club, Dean thought annoyed.

Hatred was still covering Dean ready to fight. Dean kept checking his clock. He didn’t have time for this . Then, a huge bump was heard on the ground . After a few minutes, the announcer talked again, “The hero has defeat the villain. The train will continue to the next stop. There was a few claps heard. Dean was the one clearing and clapping. By the time they could to the cake shop, it was 12:15 and the shop told them that there order wasn’t ready. It took a lot of self-control for Dean not to say fuck you to the casher.

When they left the store, Hatred said , “Kid! We have to get home soon!”

“Wait! The vintage store is just two blocks from here. We can just drop the present at Jared’s job and take a cab home.”

Hatred made a look of distrust to Dean's idea but he said, “I don’t like it but I guess we can go with that plan.”  
Dean smile and run to the store before Hatred could say anything else. However, he realized that he couldn’t go the library anymore but he could still get the perfect present.  
By the time he got there, he was out of breath. Regardless, he look at the sign on top, ' The History fountain'. This was the place. Hatred came running behind him. He looked worried.  
"Kid! Don't scare like that!"  
Hatred tried to calm down and then said,  
"Look! I will stay out here while you get the present but we need to hurry to ensure your satety!"  
Dean nodded.  
The boy opened the door. The store was full of all types of antiques. The exterior reminded him of Dr. Opheous's apartment in the old compound. The biggest difference is all the stuff that was here for sale. There were pots, pans, cds, funitures, clothes, and contruction machines piled up together in one pile. The only thing that was organized was the books.

 

There were many books. They were all old but they were organized neat and tidy. The rest of the place looked more like an old room for junk than a store. However. Dean realized that he might come here again soon because , only , he wad amazed by the collection of shelves of books. He had never seen so many shelves of with book in his life. Not at school, the library or any where else in the world, he had seen shelves of books that extend out so far. It seemed that this store was bigger in the inside than the outside. It had to be magic, Dean thought. The store also had no one else in it. It actually looked like no one was here for years. Dea quickly stopped thinking about the books. You only have money for Jared's present, he thought. Then, a curtain open in the back and someone came out. The old man greeted him. He was wearing a black suit, he also had a large nose and looked like he could be ninety. His back was bended and his wrinkles covered him even on his fingers. Stop thinking about an old person's looks, Dean quickly thought. Dean remembered why he was here.

 

“Hi! My name is Dean Venture. I am here to pick up my Mark Knopfler disc. I am in a hurry , so can you please just give it to me."

The old man wet his lips a little and said annoyed, “Calm yourself boy! 'For life is to be lived, not controlled; and humanity is won by-“

“continuing to play in face of certain defeat.' The Invisible Man was a good book but I am in hurry ,Sir”, Dean him off quickly. He had to give Jared's present before 1:00. The old man was confused and shocked at Dean's answer. He turned to the counter. Dean was relieved.

He went to the counter as the old man quickly took out the Mark Knopfler disc in his hands. Dean extended his hand to take it but the old man pulled it before Dean could. The old man looked at him and said, “I have never seen someone your age know about the Invisible Man book”.

The comment caught Dean off guard but he said, “I love to read old sad books at my old home. I still do it. My friend told me that I should try to read modern books but I read a little a bit of both. I also read quotes, newspapers,” Dean stopped his nervous rambling and got to the point, “I love to read ! Now, I need the disc." Dean reached for the disc again but the old man moved his hand once more. Then, he said, “Why would someone like you want this disc?”

Dean was getting a little annoyed, but he tried to calm.

“Well , I am getting it for a friend . So, ho-“

“ ' It’s much better to do good in a way that no one knows anything about it' ”, the old man laughed in a chucked. Dean was confused.

“What?”  
“Ha! Looks like you don’t know every book! That one was from Leo Tolstoy's Anna Karenina.” The old man barked out laughing.

Dean took a deep breath and tried calmly to say, “I don’t know every thing-“

“ 'You forget what you are want to remember, and you remember what you want to forget' .” The old man said happily.

Dean put a frustrated look on his face and said, “The quote that you just said is from The Road. Look dude just give me the disc already."

“ ' It sounds plausible enough tonight, but wait until tomorrow. Wait for the common sense of the morning.' ” The old man tried to look serious saying that but he was still smiling. Dean sighed deeply and said , “ 'Time Machine' ”.  
The old man nodded. He walked away from the counter saying,

“Let me get some tea for us to drink.”  
Before Dean could oppose, the old man with the Mark Knopfler disc in hand had gone behind the curtains in the back. He is fast, Dean thought.

Hatred came walked through the door. He didn't want to wait outside anymore. He looked at Dean and said , “Are you almost done?”  
“Yeah and no,” Dean in a whine.

“How is that possible? “ Hatred said lifting an eye brow in confusion.  
“The guy who runs this place won’t stop talking about book quotes. I kept trying to get him to give me the disc but its like he won't hear me! “

“Let me talk ,okay,” Hatred said calmly.

Dean nodded smiling.

The old man came and brought a tray of cookies and tea on the counter. He turned to Hatred whom he was surprised to see. However, he took the Mark Knopfler on one hand and kindly said,  
“Are you another friend of Dean's ? “

Hatred took out twenty bucks from his wallet and put it on the counter.

“There! You can kept the change but we did that disc, now. We are in a hurry. “  
The smile on the old man's face turned to a frowned. His fingers tapped the glass on the counter impatiently. Then, he spoke, “We are just beginning to know each other, Dean. Jared can wait a few hours. Besides, Besides, Brock can’t really punish you for being late."

Dean was still frustrated but now he was confused. He said surprisely, “How do you know my friend’s name or about Brock.”  
The old man chucked. Dean and Hatred both were getting weird out by his actions. Dean was getting nervous but he tried to give a serious and strong appearance.

In a deep voice, trying to hid that he was scared, he said, “It doesn’t matter! We need to go now! “

The old with a wholesome smile said, “Why not stay here? I can show you a whole world that you never thought possible. There so much that you deeply desire to know but you have been denied. You will find my knowledge is extensive in your –“

“ALL RIGHT THATS ENOUGH !” Hatred yelled, “Dean! Come on! We can get your friend a gift card or something. “

“No! We won’t have time. Old man, just give me the disc! We don’t want to hear no more of your bullshit quotes! ,” Dean yelled in frustration.

The old man was now offended and said, “ ‘Not easy to state the change you made. If I'm alive now, I was dead, though, like a stone’ . That quote is from the author Sylvia Path.”

“Fuck you !” Dean barked. The old man put the disc on the counter. Dean quickly took it but the old man grabbed Dean’s arm. Hatred and Dean quickly tried to pull it off but the old man’s grip only tighten. Then, suddenly, the old man's skin turned completely black and his eyes were completely white. Dean's face quickly turned from angered to feared. The old man smiled and said in a cold, raspy voice,

“I was going to arch your father tonight, but I can still start with you. Don't worry my child! In time, You will learn not to make me mad, but now you must be punished. “

Dean continued to try to break free.

The old man only chuckled and said,

“What an adorable pet that you will make! The council of 13 will be hard to convince but it will be worth it in order to have you t-“

Hatred tackled the old man . The force tackled Dean to the ground but removed the grip of the old man off of him. The old man was now turning to slime. Hatred quickly stood and scooped Dean up. They ran out the store. The old man was following them. Hatred jumped out of the store. Hatred froze reach for another tackle but the old man just looked at them from the store and said, “ My show is just starting!”. The blob of a man retreated to the darkness and the door of the store shut.

Dean and Hatred shock in fear. Dean then notice something in his hand. He suddenly started breathing deeply. The boy was so shocked at that moment. It was unbelievable that it happened after everything that happened. He still had the disc in his hand.

Dean had 30 minutes to go home. It took begging Hatred a lot to let him do this.

They walked to Yumi restaurant. Dean quickly ask the front desk for Jared when they got there. He tried not to sound desperate. Jared was close by and came once he heard Dean’s voice. As soon as Dean saw his friend, he walked in front him and said with great chear, “ HAPPY BIRTHDAY JARED! I got you a disc of Mark Knopfler. It is a rare collectable!”

Jared was surprised but he smiled at his friend.

“Oh, thank you! “

“ I also got you a cake that you need to pick up later.” Dean said being a little nervously.

Jared moaned a little and said,

“Dean! You shouldn’t have! It seems like a waste to get me so much. It is just a birthday.” Jared said feeling guilty that he told Dean when his birthday is.

“Its your twenth birthday! Besides, you are my friend. It is a special day to me.” Dean said with a kind and gentle smile. Jared smiled too and took a disc.

Then, a loud sound broke the door of restaurant. They all turned to see a blob of black slime saying, “It is time to come home my pet!”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. You probably guess that statement. If you didn't, you probably don't care and want to read a ship fanfiction between Dean and Jared. This may or may not end up like that. What do I mean? I guess that I should explain. I am not gay. I am straight. I personally don't think that I can write a gay fanfiction without offending someone. So, for now, Dean and Jared are best friends only. If I can figure out a way to write gay situations without offending someone, this piece of writing will become gay. One more thing, I was inspired to write this fanfiction after reading @thebrownwidow's fanfiction. Please tell me what do you think and if I should continue! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am sorry for any grammar errors.


End file.
